Popeyes Adventures of the Princess and the Frog
in new orleans in 1934 Tianas Mother is narrating a story to Tiana and Charlotte about a princess kissing a frog and years pass Tiana turns 19 and works on a restraunt and hears of the arrival of Prince Naveen and Popeye Olive Oil and Wimpy arrive in new orleans and meet Tiana and help her with the restraunt and a shadow voo doo witch doctor Dr Faciler is telling fortunes but gets no costumers and Naveen arrives in new orleans with his trusty compannon Lawrence who is sick of doing all the work and Bluto arrives knowing that Popeye and his friends are in new orleans too and plots to kill Popeye and steal Olive Oil and be rich and suddnely he meets Dr Faciler who tells their fortunes selling his soul to dark spirits from hell he gives Bluto a potion to change his old rival Popeye into a bug and squish him and he than tells Naveen and Lawrence forturnes with cards changing Lawrence into Naveen and Naveen into a small green frog later Bluto wears a disguise and sells Popeye a grape drink he dips the potion into and Popeye drinks and changes into a dragon fly and Bluto gets ready to swat him but misses and Popeye discovers that Bluto has arrived for revange so he flies over to Charlottes mansion at the mansion is a costume party Tiana is in a princess costume and Olive Oil is an arbain princess and Wimpy is in his sailor costume and Tiana spots a frog assuming he wants a kiss and thinking she is a princess he responds freaking her out and revealing that he is Naveen she kisses him but also changes into a frog and Popeye flies in and Naveen uses his tonge to catch him with but figures out that he was once human too and that Bluto changed into a dragon fly meanwhile Bluto sneaks his poition around the ballroom pouring them into the punch Olive drinks it and changes into a mosquito and Wimpy looks for hamburgers eating them he changes into a pig Bluto gets ready to swat them by chasing them around the ballroom but they all escape Dr Faciler is furouis knowing that the blood in the tailsmen is running low and Naveen changed back into Lawrence Bluto tries to explain the sitution but Faciler yells at him and Lawrence gets ready to smash the tailsmen but remembers the deal but Tiana Naveen Popeye Olive Oil and Wimpy get lost in a swamp and start arguging and Tiana says it was a costume that she was not a princess but a waitress but hungry man eating alligators attack them but theu escape them by hiding in a tree the next morning Tiana and Naveen get in a row boat while Popeye and Olive Oil fly and Wimpyu swims but spots another alligator emerges from the swamp its Louis the jazz loving alligator who befriends them instead of eating them and Naveen tells Louis that him and Tiana are not really frogs that they were changed into frogs by the evil shadow man and Popeye tells him that him and Olive Oil are not really bugs that Bluto turned them into bugs and Louis than assumes that Wimpys not really a pig either and Wimpy nods no and than Louis tells them of Mama Odie who can tell them how to break the spell and defeat Bluto meanwhile Lawrence as Naveen is on a date with Charlotte but blood is running out of the tailsmen and when she loves he runs to Dr Faciler and Bluto and Dr Faciler is frightened knowing he might have failed his friends on the otherside but has more time to fullfill the quest and Bluto has time to capture Popeye they swim down the bayou but meet Ray a firefly who leads them to Mama Odie but they encounter hillbillies on a boat that try to catch the frogs but are frightened away after knowing they can talk but Louis geta thorns in his butt but yanks them out and they swim for Mama Odies house meanwhile Dr Faciler and Bluto round up the shadow demons and send them off to capture Naveen and Popeye refilling his tailsmen meanwhile Tiana Naveen Louis Ray Popeye Olive Oil and Wimpy are crossing the bayou but are attacked by shadow demons but Mama Odie drives the shadow demons away and welcomes them to her house with her pet snake Juju and they ask her how to break the spell and Popeye ask her how they can defeat Bluto and they think back on how they did it at france in flashback showing Gaston falling off the castle and Popeye eating spinach and knocking Bluto into space and at notre dame showing Frollo falling into the fire copper and Popeye eating spinach knocking Bluto out of notre dame and then decides to use spinach on defeating Bluto once again and Mamas Odie tells Tiana and Naveen on how to break the spell by being kissed by Charlotte so they head out on cruise and the guys think Louis is an human in a alligator costume and he sets out to play jazz with them on the cruise Tiana and Naveen fall in love and Ray looks at the star from heaven and than Louis plays jazz at the mardi gras but shadow demons capture Naveen and Popeye and Naveen is shocked to know Lawrence betrayed him and Bluto locks Popeye and Naveen in a box and the mardi gras wedding is on Charlotte and Lawrence disguised as Naveen are about to marry and Dr Faciler is about to stab the voo doo doll of Big Daddy while winking at Bluto but Ray and Wimpy rescue Naveen and Popeye and Louis being discovered as a real alligator attacks them and shadow demons chase them but Ray fights the shadow demons off and gives Tiana the tailsmen but Dr Faciler steps on Ray and swishes him and Dr Faciler talks with Tiana transforming her into a human with the restraunt she dreamed of all shes got to do to make it happen is to give the tailsman back to Dr Faciler yet refuses as for that Dr Faciler changed her back to a frog and reality and regrains the tailsman but Tiana takes it from him and breaks it into tiny peices Dr Faciler tries to put it back together but fails the shadow demons grab him he pleads for another chance but its too late as punishment for failing them they drag Dr Faciler into hell leaving a horrified face on his tombstone Bluto looks at Dr Facilers tombstone and gets angry for what happened but Popeye swallows his spinach and knocks Bluto into prison and suddenly the false Naveen is changed back into the real Lawrence and Charlotte discovers him and calls the police who arrest Lawrence and take him to jail and she meets the real Naveen and kisses him but its too late the spell is not broken but Louis holding Ray tells Tiana Naveen Popeye Olive Oil and Wimpy what happened with him they take Ray to the swamp and Louis plays the trumpet sending Ray into heaven with his star wife and a wedding is on Tiana and Naveen kiss finally changing back into humans and Popeye Olive Oil and Wimpy are human again too and they open up a bank and make money and build the restraunt and Louis has his own jazz group and Charlotte dances with Naveens brother and Popeye Olive Oil and Wimpy wave goodbye to them and head home the end Category:Popeyes Adventure Series